


Scarred Hearts

by Kangaroo_Jack909



Category: The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Guilt, Hurt, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangaroo_Jack909/pseuds/Kangaroo_Jack909
Summary: Dani feels guilty for what her powers did to Rahne and has started distancing herself from her until Rahne confronts her about it.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Scarred Hearts

It had been on Dani’s mind ever since it happened although she would never admit that she had very deep feelings for Rahne which is why she felt deeply guilty about what happened to her as a result of her not being able to control her power and soulfully she’s the one responsible for the brand on Rahne’s neck she’s the reason that she’s got that scar now and that’s something that Dani realizes that she’s going to have to live with for the rest of her life most likely. 

As she sat alone in the common room on the couch in the facility lost in her own thoughts. Unfortunately she didn’t hear the silent footsteps of Rahne coming up from behind her reaching her hand out to Dani’s shoulder. This slightly spooked her as she turned to see the girl that was on her mind staring right back at her. 

“Hey Dani what are you doing?” 

“I’m just sitting here, thinking!” She hesitated.

Rahne arched an eyebrow, “About what.” 

Dani’s shoulders started to shake as her mouth began to quiver and she began to break down. Tears began to spill over her eyes as she started to cry her heart out. 

This of course grabbed Rahne attention and made her worry and gave her a sudden sense of helplessness looking at the only girl she ever care about shattered and breaking down right in front of her like this. 

“About what I did to you, and everything bad that’s happened to you because of me especially that mark on your neck!” She pointed out in between sobs. 

Rahne lightly brushed her fingers over the raw sensitive skin of her now scarred neck. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing she knew that Dani had been avoiding her a lot recently but still didn’t know why and she had honestly been starting to that that there was something she had done to her when really it was the opposite way around. 

“It’s because of me you relived you’re worst fear it’s because of me that you’ll never feel safe again, oh God I’m sorry Rahne I’m so sorry!” Dani cried out.

Rahne couldn’t bare to see her like this that’s when she took Dani’s face into her hands.

“Dani Dani stop, don’t you dare think that what happened to me was your fault I’m right here and I’m fine you didn’t hurt me and you could never hurt me, if anything you’ve saved me Dani I couldn’t ask for more than the amazing girl you are and I truly care about you Dani Moonstar!” 

Dani’s sobs eventually were broken down into quite little hiccups. As Rahne pulled Dani’s body against her own running her hand up and down her back in an attempt to sooth her.

“I’m sorry!” 

Rahne brought Dani’s face close to hers and looked her right in the eyes wiping away the last few tears. 

“You are forgiven!” She whispered.

With that their lips connected in a long awaited kiss that both of them enjoyed for as long as they could feel.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not long but it’s the best I got under my motivation lately a lot of others are posting under this fandom.


End file.
